


Stained

by Umbrace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Killer struggling with his new awful self, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Some light angst, Zoro and Killer are friends and fuckbuddies in here, Zoro being good and supportive the best way he knows, attempts at being funny were made, for Kid & Killer, no spoilers other than what's going on with Killer, this has like 2 paragraphs of smut but it's purely context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrace/pseuds/Umbrace
Summary: After Wano, Killer is left to try and piece himself together again.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer, Killer & Roronoa Zoro, Killer/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji (Mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stained

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly woke up with this scene in my mind and had the Very Strong urge to write it down- I did a second pass to sort of clean and re-write the half-sleep wall of text I had written in my phone's note app and then kept editing the thing because I know no chill
> 
> I must say that even though this fic has a clear sex scene going on it is not the /focus/ of it, there will be mentions of it but it's mostly used as context/setting and as an excuse for the rest of the scene- there's like two random paragraphs of actual smut, really. In any case, I am no writer but I hope you enjoy this lil thing my sleepy brain decided to slap me awake with
> 
> (I'm only following the anime rn, I know /some/ random stuff from later manga chapters but I have no actual clue of what happens with the Kid crew so most of what is mentioned here is a mix of guesswork and my own headcanons)

Killer gazed over the Punk’s railing as he noticed the Strawhat crew leave their ship, probably for some supply run. After Wano they hadn’t immediately parted ways, the three captains and their crews sailing together to the next closest island just in case. A lot of things had happened, the highs still very high and all of them were kept wary. Kid, especially, had been absolutely insufferable for the whole trip and even though Killer usually had the patience to put up with his whims or brawl him out of whatever had gotten into his thick skull, after the whole Wano ordeal his patience was starting to run thin- he needed to relax, badly.

He took a deep breath and was about to turn on his heels when a flash of green appeared in the corner of his vision. He observed as the Strawhat’s swordsman left their ship and wandered towards the seaside town they’d docked at, a while after the rest of their crew had left. Not helping with the supply run then. He pondered for a second, following him with his gaze until the man disappeared between the town’s buildings and serpentine streets.

He threw a last look to the Punk’s deck, mentally checking everything seemed in order before jumping over the railing and landing on the pier with a solid _thud_. Setting a light pace he caught up with the swordsman a few minutes after, at this point he had seen firsthand how prone the man was to getting lost so between turns and backtracks it wasn’t hard to follow him with a bit of help from his observation haki.

By the time he closed on the man in an alleyway, Zoro had Kitetsu half unsheathed and ready to slice his neck. Killer held his gaze, unwavering, until the swordsman regarded him with a quick once-over and re-sheathed his sword with a soft _klink_. The blonde didn’t say anything right away but gave a curt upwards nod as a greeting, which pulled a grin out of Zoro. He threw another slightly slower once-over to the blonde, probably trying to gauge his intentions, ending in a small hum once his gaze stopped at the other’s mask once again. 

He pushed himself off the wall he had leaned on after he had recognized Killer wasn't looking for a fight, getting out of the alleyway and returning to the main street without a glance back. Killer stared at his retreating figure for a moment and soon followed after him, falling into step beside the other man in comfortable silence.

It didn’t take long for them to end up in some hotel not far from the harbor with Zoro mostly pliant under Killer's ministrations. The swordsman wasn't planning on getting fucked today but he wasn't going to complain. Killer was a good bed partner and their few encounters so far had been thoroughly enjoyable. He was completely different from the cook in a lot of ways but they also shared some things that Zoro found amusing, though the fact that Killer was way bigger than the other man, in more than one sense, was something he appreciated- a harder thrust interrupted his musings with a grunt and he let his head fall against the pillow with a hard exhale.

Killer was looking down at Zoro’s pleased expression when another moan escaped the swordsman's lips, eyes dropping to his mouth, he shifted slightly. Killer wanted... to kiss the other, to run his mouth against his neck and bite the taut muscle of his shoulder. He was suddenly even more acutely aware of how stuffy his mask was. It wasn't the first time he had had sex with it on at all, he didn't like his face exposed, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t gotten used to having sex without the mask on thanks to Kid. It felt more uncomfortable, now.

Kid was probably the person he trusted the most with this -and with anything, really- but that was _exactly_ why they kept fighting. After the SMILE incident and after he had recovered his mask he had been way more reluctant to take it off, the disgusting smile off putting even for himself, _especially_ for himself, and that seemed to tick Kid in the worst ways. Took it as a personal offense or something, he wasn't sure, but he kept being stubborn as a mule about it, they both were, and that was why he had ended up with the swordsman once again.

He slowed down slightly and that seemed to get the other's attention, a piercing steel eye opening to fix with his own. How the swordsman could find his eyes behind the mask he didn't know but he was definitely holding his gaze with mild annoyance and a hint of confusion at his change in pace.

"What?", Zoro almost growled, voice deep and hoarse. Killer replied with a soft hum, keeping his slower pace going.

"I was just thinking I wanted to kiss you", the swordsman raised an eyebrow at that, amusement hidden in his remaining eye.

"You can, you know?". Killer stared at him for a second and then looked a bit to the side, thinking. Not everybody was okay with kissing in these sort of situations but he should’ve guessed Zoro wouldn’t mind, he looked unphased by almost anything. This was a lot more complicated than that, though. It wasn’t just kissing, at least not... for him, not currently.

"Not really", he ended up saying and Zoro frowned, clearly confused by the statement, but after a few seconds he seemed to catch up- the fucker was way more perceptive than he let on and that was a bit unnerving sometimes.

"Ah", he could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "it's fine, it's not like I haven't seen you without the mask already". Killer hummed again, he was right but-

"It's not exactly pleasant" Zoro made a dismissive gesture with his hand, understanding despite the vague statement.

"S'okay"

If Killer could still freely emote he would be pulling his lips together in a grimace. He could not... could he? Zoro had indeed seen him before, they had even almost killed each other if the deep scar by his right shoulder was any indication, but this was…

His gaze dropped to the swordsman's lips again and he huffed, maybe it was alright- this was not _Kid_ , would never be, he wasn't even that close with Zoro and could always resolve to kill him here if he pulled any shit for it.

"Alright", he stated with finality, and to his mild surprise Zoro seemed satisfied with the answer.

He really didn't know jack shit about this man but he couldn't help being thankful, in the end he hadn't been pressing, not really, neither with this or the fact that his mind was elsewhere and his rhythm had gotten sloppy.

"Alright", he repeated in almost a whisper, more to convince himself than anything. Shifting his weight to one arm, he reached with the other to lift the bottom of his mask.

Zoro seemed to catch on and brought a hand to help him but Killer quickly snapped his fingers around his wrist to stop him. It had been a reflex, mostly, and Zoro appeared to realize he was still tense about the topic as he felt the swordsman's hand relaxing in his grip. The blonde stilled for a second, coming to terms with himself, and after a beat he slowly let go of the other's wrist. "Go ahead".

Zoro looked at him for a second as if asking if he was sure but when no other reply came he complied, reaching with both his hands this time to lift the mask slowly, as if giving him the chance to retract. Killer let him do this time, only speaking up when the bottom of the mask had reached his nose.

"Wait". Zoro stopped and Killer looked to the side, eyes still shielded by the mask. This was wacking his nerves way more than it should. He may know nothing about the swordsman but right now he seemed to have the patience of a saint and even though he didn’t understand why the fuck he was being so patient with him when he had been the one approaching for a quick fuck, he was starting to feel like he owed him one, which he didn’t exactly like.

As if on cue, Zoro gave him a slight nod of understanding and this time it was Killer who failed to get what he meant until the swordsman spoke up with a smirk. "That's enough for kissing".

Killer blinked and opened his mouth to say something but couldn't help the more genuine and amused smile that tugged at his lips, he didn't know if Zoro could tell the difference, though. In either case, he really looked like he didn’t give a flying fuck about the somewhat grotesque fixed smile on his face- the half visible part of his face. It was true he had seen it before but this was a completely different context and he imagined it would be a monumental turn off for... most normal people, how wouldn’t it? Guess they weren’t exactly normal people.

It was then that Zoro took his small expression shift as a clue to continue, still being deliberately slow on his movements to let the other stop him if needed, but he didn’t and so their lips finally touched. Careful, at the beginning: Zoro as if he was trying not to spook the blonde, and Killer just uneasy about the other's reaction, but once they both gauged it was okay they got more confident- from Zoro's part, and more bold- from Killer's. He felt Zoro smirk against his mouth and replied with a nip to the other's lips, fighting his cockyness about the situation.

When they parted and Killer could look back at the swordsman's face he let out a soft snort, Zoro's brows knitting in confusion for a second, his hands still firmly planted at both sides of the blonde's mask to keep it in place. It was then that he let his gaze drop to Killer's lips and if as struck by realization he let one of his hands fall to his own lips, fingers coming out sticky with purple.

“Huh". The gesture ripped another snort out of the blonde, louder this time, "hey I'm just not used to this".

Killer rolled his eyes, not like Zoro could see but the gesture was there, "I can tell". That brought a fake grimace to the swordsman's face.

"Asshole".

Killer shook his head, amused. He wasn't surprised, he _did_ know a few things about the swordsman and not that many men wore lipstick, even though they totally should. "You could try", he ends up saying, a glint in his eyes he was pretty sure the other could sense.

“Hell no", was the other's reply, fake annoyance written all over his face, "looks like a pain in the ass to maintain".

Killer smiled a bit more at that, an uncontrolled laugh escaping his lips. "Oh, yeah"

"Why do you even wear that? It's not like others can see", his free hand made a vague gesture towards his mask.

Killer's eyebrows rose at that, huh, "You think I do this for others?". Zoro let out a hum as a reply, thinking, and then shrugged, he didn't seem to understand the reasoning but didn't care much about it either. Killer let out a soft scoff but pushed himself away, straightening from his position and forcing Zoro to let go of his mask as it fell back into his original position.

A questioning look was sent his way but the blonde ignored it, reaching back to his mask to remove it completely this time and stretching a bit to set it on top of the nearby nightstand.

Zoro looked like a deer on headlights but the expression only lasted for a second before he composed himself again, clearly not expecting Killer to give that up.

When the blonde came back to his position Zoro took a second to appreciate the other's face on full display, this time without all the bandages. Killer let him, holding his gaze for a bit until he raised an eyebrow and Zoro hummed.

"You have nice eyes", the blonde was a bit taken aback but a laugh escaped his lips.

"Thanks". Zoro smirked in response and as soon as Killer composed himself a bit again he continued, "well, where were we?".

A more fierce expression crossed his face and Zoro realized whatever personal moment the blonde had been going through was over and he was equally eager to continue what had been interrupted. He reached out to dig his fingers on Killer's scalp and pushed him down for a more heated kiss this time, interrupted by a moan when the other drove back into him with force.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Killer licked the swordsman's bottom lip and let his mouth wander lower, following his jawline and neck with open mouthed kisses and nips. When Zoro let his head fall to the side to give him better access and tugged at his hair, Killer wondered for a second why he hadn't ditched the mask earlier.

* * *

Killer was resting on the bed, arms propped behind his head and eyes shut, letting his body come back from the high and his muscles relax when he heard Zoro curse from the bathroom and cracked one eye open just in time to see him appear by the door with a towel around his shoulders, frown fixed on his face.

"How the fuck do you remove this?", he made a wide gesture towards himself and the multiple purple lipstick smears that covered his body and part of his face, clearly indignant, and Killer couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

"I'll help". He propped himself off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, pushing the swordsman back inside despite his protests of not needing help with something as stupid as lipstick. "Do you want it off or not?". Zoro just grunted in resignation and sat on the closed toilet. With only a look Killer could tell he had been trying to remove it by brute force if the angry redness around the smears was anything to go by, clearly making it worse.

"Wait here", he commanded and went back into the room to rummage through his discarded clothes until he found the small bottle of oil he usually kept with himself.

Zoro looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he entered the bathroom once again, stopping to look through the cabinet there to grab a piece of cloth and sitting on his haunches in front of the swordsman a few seconds after. Killer damped the cloth with the oil and started to remove some of the smears, Zoro's eyes going slightly wider in surprise for a second.

"What is that?"

"Oil"

"Huh"

"Didn't think about it?"

Zoro scoffed in mock indignance and swiped the piece of cloth out of Killer's hand to clean himself, the blonde letting him do as he raised to his height again and propped against the sink with his hip, arms crossed. "Thanks". That got Zoro's attention, Killer gestured to the bathroom door and the rest of the bedroom, then himself, the swordsman grunted in response.

"It looked serious"

Killer hummed, he guessed it was, then shrugged, feeling way better than after his fight with Kid, he probably did own the swordsman one.

Once Zoro deemed himself clean enough he got up to leave the bathroom but Killer grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at the blond and he snorted once again, grabbing the cloth back from the other's hand to wipe his face without delicacy, earning a splutter and a curse from Zoro as soon as he felt his face covered with oil.

"There", a glare was all the response he got and he had to bite his lip not to laugh again.

Ignoring the indignant swordsman as he stomped off to get clothed again, he folded the cloth until he found a clean corner to wipe the lipstick off his own face looking in the small mirror of the bathroom, then stepped inside the shower to give himself a proper cleaning. He heard Zoro's muffled heavy steps around the room and a short _"leavin'"_ a few minutes after.

"Yeah", he replied, raising his voice over the shower as a farewell. Once the room's door clicked closed he relaxed against the water, carding his soap-covered hands through his hair with a soft hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read "That’s Why His Hair Is So Big; It’s Full of Secrets" by Augment /and/ lowkey fueled by the more recent Wano chapters I like to headcanon that Killer and Zoro are both friends and fuckbuddies of some sort. Don't ask me why it just clicks in my brain.
> 
> Lil personal ramble/context for whoever may be interested in it:
> 
> Kid/Killer are my otp and this fic was in some way born from that- Wano isn't over yet in canon but after everything that has happened so far I'm sure both of these idiots would be touchy and prickly with the whole Smile deal, Kid losing like a champ... you know the deal. Kid is already a hothead, I imagine it could only get way worse if he ends up feeling guilty. Killer on the other hand has gone through so much shit I bet he's just fucking exhausted with life & trying to overcome and cope with his new personal hell called Smile so this fic tries to reflect the awkward middle point of it, sort of.  
> I imagine Killer is as stubborn and proud as Kid most of the time and would want to face his own problems alone (Kid being an ass around all day not helping), approaching Zoro first to just blow off steam, but I love my green haired idiot and his extremely perceptive self and I'm sure he would easily realize something's off. Zoro doesn't come off as someone that pries into other people's problems and is generally nonchalant unless it involves his nakama but Killer did approach him with a clear intention, and when he realized that wasn't exactly what Killer /needed/ in that moment he decided to humour the man and help him a bit to get through whatever's wrong with him.
> 
> It's not super explained in the fic but I imagine a good chunk of the most recent arguments Kid and Killer have had here come from Killer's reluctance to do anything that has to do with his face. They're partners and lovers and above everything else they are best friends, Killer is probably only really comfortable without the mask around Kid behind closed doors and Kid knows that. I imagine after Wano that would stop for a while and it would piss Kid the hell off, feeling like he has lost Killer's trust and being more mad at himself than anything else but he's just... explosive, what can you do /shrug  
> So Zoro here is trying to help Killer give the first steps towards making peace with his new predicament, because there's really not much else he can do about it. And because Zoro is neutral ground and Killer doesn't have strong emotions about him he feels a bit more confident to comply  
> I don't know if any of this actually came properly across in the fic so I'm just dumping it here as an explanation... just in case
> 
> This fic is not really meant to delve /super deep/ into Killer's problems, I imagine it must be absolute hell for him to try and cope with Smile and I wish I could reflect that more, but I'm not good at tackling super serious and deep stuff so this ended up being mostly lighthearted and fluffy.
> 
> ANYWHO I'm just rambling here- I hope you enjoyed this ficlet ovo/


End file.
